


『赞丸R』赛前禁止事项

by ghsBaiZi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsBaiZi/pseuds/ghsBaiZi
Summary: 个人妄想 不上升真人ooc都是我的 力丸是赞多的突然冒进脑子的短打从“Santa，不行”到“Santa…不行…”的Rikimaru
Relationships: Santa/Rikimaru
Kudos: 23





	『赞丸R』赛前禁止事项

❈ 禁止在身上留下痕迹

这是出发前一周力丸对赞多说的。

赞多觉得力丸很过分，跟平时一直有在注意的不在明显的地方留下痕迹不同，连看不见的地方都不可以。

“节目开始了，全天监控又和那么多人同住，绝对不行。”  
力丸带着显而易见的拒绝和隐藏其中的害羞用蹩脚的语言表达，手掌牢牢抵着压下来的赞多的胸前。  
赞丸顺着对方的动作胸肌贴着纤细但有力的手缓慢移动，那一点擦过指腹时身下人移开了目光，自然而然看见红透的耳朵。

皮肤白的缘故，染上色彩就尤为显眼，力丸不是很喜欢轻易就红透了的脸，所以不怎么在人前激动。

这幅绝景我也不想让别人轻易欣赏。

吻痕的话，明明被人看到也没多大关系。

赞多这么想着一边放轻力度吻了下去，不妥协还能怎么办呢，哥哥会生气的。

他也不想想哪次留下的痕迹止步于简单的吻痕。

“哈啊…嗯…”  
“riki，放松点。”  
“啊…做、做不…”  
因为不能留下痕迹，只简单的爱抚后就扩张起了后穴。少了漫长细致到磨人的前戏，力丸不得不承认那有多能点燃欲望。股间沾满粘腻的润滑，堪堪进了两根手指。  
两指夹住浅处的凸起揉捏，只引得穴肉一阵痉挛，更紧地绞缠上来，双腿也忍不住夹紧了整只手。  
“riki君，这样可不行哦。”  
赞多掰开并拢的腿，整个人挤进来岔开腿抵住对方往里并的腿，身下昂扬的巨物微微震颤着暴露在空气中。  
“santa…”  
最近腰有些不适和赞多抱怨过两句，腰下特意被垫进个软枕。力丸倒陷在床铺里更加清楚地看到了对方下身勃发的欲望，坚硬的、带着不菲热度的、颤动着的肉柱。只好软软呼出对方的名字，忍下令全身泛红的耻意，张开腿尽量放松自己。  
空闲的手伸上来按着胸前突起的小粒刚揉了没两下，力丸心里警铃大作一巴掌拍开不知轻重的手，听见身上小孩不高兴地咕哝一句，倏地俯下身，像要做最擅长的舞蹈动作似的，目的地却是他的嘴唇。  
一下一下的啄吻，也不深入，只沿着唇线轻扫，对现在的他们来说无异于隔靴搔痒。  
这坏小孩是故意的，有好几分大概也是自己惯出来的。  
力丸叹了口气，喷在对方的唇上，然后仰起头，张口咬了上去。  
“嘴唇稍微、一点，也没关系。”  
于是他们唇舌交缠。

“嗯…”  
“riki—”  
赞多半托起对方的腿根，扩张完的穴口透着微粉翕张着，顺势向前挺胯，深色的性器一点点没入。白皙的大腿和小麦色的手臂对比分明，紧窄的穴道收缩着箍住敏感的龟头，赞多不由得使力捏向紧致的臀肉。  
力丸短促喘出一声，抬起腿用脚跟踹了对方一肩膀。  
“喂—！！”

他要急了。

这个想法在脑海中刚出现一瞬，赞多的手立马卸了力。但是又不忍住想要逗弄对方的心情，想看riki着急生气的样子，想要他再多踹几脚。

反正也不痛不痒。

不，痛倒是不痛，却痒在心上。

赞多的舞带着恣意张狂不可一世的傲气，极具爆发力和攻击性，他有本事和底气去傲，去张狂，用灵动的步伐和潇洒的炫技去侵略对手。  
力丸盯着对方满是汗水的侧脸，在富有节奏的律动里，觉得自己在被侵略、要被占领。对方微微上扬的唇角仿佛印证了这点，那是属于支配者的从容和嚣张，该死的性感。  
刚刚他还叫着“别使劲掐大腿根”，现在却想对方再掐紧点，于是双腿盘得更紧，锁住强韧的腰部。

赞多在原本虚挂在他腰上的双腿缠上来的时候没忍住狠肏了几下，逼得身下人惊呼着喘叫。  
力丸的编舞充满独特的想法，他喜欢融合自然，总带进动物乃至毒物的元素。  
赞多现在就觉得，力丸像嘶嘶吐着引信的眼镜蛇，一不留神咻地窜上来，用自己的身体裹挟猎物，露出獠牙，要把他蚕食殆尽。软糯水润的肠肉吸绞着阴茎上每一根突起的筋络，于是拱起腰背更卖力地肏干。

这是两头野兽的厮杀，在愈发凌乱和粗重的喘息里。

力丸透过迷蒙的水雾看着俯在自己身上的赞多，汗水顺着他的脸颊滴落，滴在自己起伏的胸膛上，就像不经意落进滚油锅里的一滴水，霹雳一下唰得就炸开了，顷刻间只剩下白花花的蒸气。  
他刚一抬手，赞多就配合地弯下腰，于是用力压下毛茸茸的后脑勺，主动亲了上去。  
湿滑的舌头同他身上任何一个部位一样灵活，力丸闭着眼伸进对方的口腔，舔舐每一处能照顾到的部位，像感受乐曲一样，感受后方被人进出的节奏。  
赞多在极近的距离里几乎快要看不清对方的脸，却看清颤动的睫毛，扑簌着如脆弱又坚韧的羽翅。

好美。

让人忍不住想要肆意蹂躏。

他握上了对方吐着清液的性器，虎口环住冠状沟收紧，上下快速撸动起来。身下的力丸腰身猛地弹了一下，呜咽着想要停下纠缠的唇舌退开。

哪那么容易逃开。

赞多由着力丸缩回舌头，反客为主含住他的舌尖吻了回去，火热的温度席卷整个口腔。赞多勾着舌头顶开上颚往里舔吻，力丸仰着头承受着，不由抓紧了对方的臂膀，指甲嵌进紧绷的肌肉。  
些微的痛感似乎更加刺激了对方，随着一记角度刁钻的深顶，力丸失控般咬上对方的舌头，血腥味立马弥漫开来。  
他是想道歉的，可赞多顾不上被咬破的舌头，沿着侧颈一路吮吻，含住了胸前挺立的乳首。  
在过剩的刺激里，力丸还剩下的最后一丝理智只容许他喘出一句“santa…不行…”就烟消云散了。

“santa…啊…要、要去了…”  
“等我一起…riki…”  
双腿被翻上去，力丸牢牢抱着弯折的腿，由着对方一下一下楔子般钉进他的身体，肿胀的性器毫不留情撑开穴道，蹭过腺体撞进更深的地方。

事后清洗的时候力丸摸着身上深深浅浅的印记，掰着手指数剩下的天数，瞄了一眼背对着他坐着洗头的赞多。大抵是怕他数落，人高马大的小孩缩在板凳上悄无声息搓着泡泡。而他看到对方背上抓挠的痕迹也失去了发火的资格，毕竟他实实在在被对方撩拨到了，情难自禁。

还有隔离期不是吗。

##  
隔离的时候确实很好地杜绝了这个问题，不过还没有到禁欲的地步，两人悄悄打过电话和视频。

##  
至于节目开始之后吗——

赞多起初还觉得和新朋友一起住互相学习很新鲜很有趣，每天乐此不疲地练习，大半月过去了才反应过劲来。

四人间实在是不方便，太不方便了。

至少两人间还能在独卫里做点什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 明明是自己提出来的却因为对方过于性感而主动亲上去的丸
> 
> 最新一期嗑拉了 哪能想到我会有追国内选秀的一天


End file.
